


Too many gingers

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkwardness, Ay canon look at my middle finger ain't it pretty fucking suck it!, Confusion, Drabble, M/M, One Night Stand, Short One Shot, morning coffee, silly?, the morning after, whatta fuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a really hazy night...<br/>Strange apartment, wrong boxers and fucking boobs. </p><p>What they say about different stages of drunkenness? There’s the cheerful one, the angry one, the sobbing one, the sleepy one and the whatta fuck have I done? Mickey has no recollection of last night, none what so ever. So he decides to do what any normal person would, make run for it, run for your lives, abandon ship and burn the bridges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too many gingers

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a one night stand and my last hungover was so many moons ago, so I was curious to write one shot about it.  
> Sorry for typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

When Mickey tries to open his eyes it hurts, it hurts so bad. He sits up, hanging his head against the headboard. Eyelids are heavy, and the room spins. He blinks rapidly a couple of times, he squints his left eye, slowly opening the other one, trying to adjust his sight to the light. Like the motherfucking sun is peaking through the blinders just to taunt him. Blinders? He doesn’t have blinders. Mickey looks around, this isn’t his room. No fucking way. His gaze bounces around the unfamiliar room. There’s a dresser, a rag full of female clothes, desk full of make-up… He gulps, lowering his eyes on the person next to him.

A long red hair, faint freckles, a blissful smile, lipstick smeared on the face, mascara smeared raccoon-like around the eyes. Fucking hell. Mickey runs his hands on his face, fingernails digging into cheeks as he tugs them. Mickey prays all the fucking gods even that stupid Greek one, what’s his face, narcissus, hoping that he’d some dignity left. Who cares if it’s a drag queen? That ain’t so bad. Dick is a dick. Biting his lower lip, carefully Mickey lifts up the covers around the upper body of the person next to him. He gasps, fucking boobs, it has boobs, real fucking boobs. No fucking way.

What they say about different stages of drunkenness? There’s the cheerful one, the angry one, the sobbing one, the sleepy one and the whatta fuck have I done? Mickey has no recollection of last night, none what so ever. So he decides to do what any normal person would, make run for it, run for your lives, abandon ship and burn the bridges. But he can’t seem to find his clothes anywhere, he has only boxers on, and his not even sure that they are his, Mickey doesn’t wear briefs, especially not white ones. No matter how any times he looks around the bed on the floor, his clothes ain’t there.

The room’s door is closed, he creaks it open, not wanting to wake that fucking hormone monster. He quietly slips to the hall and starts tiptoeing, hoping to find his missing clothes somewhere around the apartment. Just as he reaches to the living room area, chills travel through his entire body when someone speaks behind him,

“Oh morning.”

Mickey freezes still, head doing the 180. In the kitchen, there’s a ginger male, sitting on the kitchen island, sipping coffee.

“I didn’t know you were still here,” The man speaks up. “Thought you’d left.”

“Erm…”Mickey tries, but he has no fucking clue what to say. And whatta fuck is even going on here?

Mickey turns around completely so his facing the ginger man. And fuck is he pretty or what?

“Want coffee or something?” The man says raising his mug and for some reason Mickey finds himself nodding.

The ginger male pours him a cup of black coffee.

“Seems like you need one,” He chuckles lightly, “Where were you? You weren’t in the bathroom earlier.”

Mickey sits down next to the man, unable to tear his eyes away from him. He wraps his hand around the coffee mug and brings it to his lips, just to avoid answering to the question asked. He needs to clear his head first. The warm liquid drips down on his throat, making him swallow loudly.

The ginger man arch’s a brow, shaking his head.

“You were quite hammered last night,” He smiles, clearly remembering something that Mickey doesn’t.

“There was this ginger girl on the bed…” Mickey finally mumbles.

“Debbie? You were in Debbie’s room? Fuck you doing in there? Was she there, she wasn’t supposed to be back till today afternoon,” The man scratches his chin, “You must have woken up during the night and gone to the bathroom and wobbled into her room instead.”

Mickey sighs out of relief. He hadn’t banged a fucking girl. Thank god. But he’d banged his brother? Mickey thinks as he looks how similar the two people in the apartment look like. Ginger hair, freckles and pale skin.

“Did we… You know?” Mickey quietly asks.

“What we in the third grade now? Did we have sex?”

“Yeah,” Mickey blushes.

“Well yes and no. You did give me quite the blowjob back at the Fairytale in the bathroom,” He grins, “But when we got back here, you stripped down inhuman speed, ordering me to take my fucking clothes off and get the fuck in you already, and in a blink you were passed out.”

Mickey was mortified. One night stands weren’t anything new to him, but usually he was the one who had the decency to leave before getting to know the guys he’d fucked, or got fucked by, but whatever. He wasn’t the type that got embarrassed easily, but now it was totally different. Getting someone’s hopes up in a promise of sex and then pass out? He’d fucking kick the guy out right away. And maybe punch him in the face for wasting his time.

“About that…” Mickey starts to say, but gets cut off by a laugh.

“Don’t worry about it man, it’s not a big deal.”

“I do feel kinda bad giving you blue balls man,” Mickey says, smiling now.

“Want some aspirin?” The ginger asks.

“Why?”

“For the obvious hangover,” The man shrugs.

“Oh yeah,” Mickey huffs out, “Sure.”

The ginger gets up and momentarily disappears to the bathroom to fetch some painkillers. On his way back he taps Mickey on the shoulder. “Here you go.”

Mickey takes the tablets and swallows them.

“Are those my boxers?” The man asks as he sits down and points the briefs Mickey’s wearing.

“I don’t know, I guess?”

“Hmm..” The man hums and falls back on drinking his coffee.

They sip their coffees in silence for a while, which is fucking awkward as hell.

“Feeling better?” The man asks, looking at Mickey with raised eyebrow and smirk on his lips.

“Kinda,” Mickey shrugs.

“So wanna try again?”

“Huh?”

“The sex we didn’t get to do yesterday?”

Mickey thinks about it for a while and then nods. “Sure, why the fuck not?”

“Okay.” The man says and gets up. “I should lead the way, so you don’t get lost again and stumble into my sister’s room again,” He laughs.

“Fuck off,” Mickey snarls.

“For your information, I’m Ian.”

“Mickey, we doing this or what?”

“Well if you dare to apart from my boxers first…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like suffering, hate canon? Wanna vent out? Come to my tumblr, I'm awkward, but I have some biscuits and fucked up jokes, whine with me? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/renmiriffx


End file.
